


checkmate

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: “That was cheating.”





	checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> really ultra old tumblr drabble i never bothered to post here until now

It’s only once Yuri manages to pull her into his lap and trap her in his grasp that Estelle finally gives in, gasping her surrender between laughs as Yuri ruthlessly attacks her sides. Thankfully, his fingers slow and come to a stop soon after, and she goes limp in his arms, still giggling and breathless as her head falls back against his chest.

“You…you’re horrible,” Estelle gasps once she has her breath back again, and lightly glares up at him. “That was cheating.” 

Yuri only levels her with a victorious smirk. “Tickle war has no rules.”

“But chess does,” she huffs, smacking his arm, “and I was about to win!” Or at least, she was before Yuri suddenly pounced at her and their ensuing mirthful wrestling match knocked all the pieces off the board. Estelle can still feel her back stinging where she accidentally rolled onto a rook.

Yuri chuckles. “Hey, you can have your win. You know I’m lousy at chess anyway.”

Estelle does, yes, and she’s still kind of surprised that she actually managed to rope him into playing her, but he’d been so obviously bored at the time that he probably would have done just about anything.

“So…what now?” Estelle asks, squirming, her blood still racing from their tussle. “I’m guessing you’re not up for another game.”

“Yeah, _no_.”

Yuri grins down at her, and Estelle sees something spark in those dark eyes as he shifts her so that she’s sitting upright in his lap. The next thing she knows, hands are creeping up to cup at her chest and _squeeze_ , and she gasps just as his lips find her ear to whisper right into it.

“I’ve got a better idea.”


End file.
